A vehicle restraint system may include a seatbelt assembly that secures the occupant of a vehicle against harmful movement that may result from a vehicle collision. The seatbelt assembly functions to reduce the likelihood of injury by reducing the force of occupant impacts with vehicle interior structures. In this role, the seatbelt assembly applies loads across the chest or lap of the occupant.